I Never Told You
by MoniquetheGleek
Summary: Leah Clearwater can't take watching yet another man that she loves imprint so this time she's going to stop it. Imprint or not she's determined to win Jacob Black's heart. Can Renesme keep 'her' Jacob or will Leah steal away what she thinks is truly hers?


**I Never Told You**

Maybe they were right. As much as it stung, maybe the guys were right. Maybe I was just a jealous ex. But, to myself, in my own eyes, I had already gotten over everything. I know it wasn't Sam's fault that he imprinted. I was actualy pretty happy for Emily. Now that I look at it, Sam and I are complete opposites. I used to be the bubbly, cheerful, cheerleader. Sam was always the same person. I was the only one who changed. This acidic attitude and the sarcastic, bitchy personality was all new to me. Maybe Paul and Jared were right. Maybe I was too conceded to move on in life. But, deep down I knew that wasn't right at all.

"Stupid shifters." I growled to myself. I was at first beach just thinking. Well, more like sulking. I had been hanging out with Paul, Jared, Seth, Brady, and Collin. Quil and Embry were patroling and Jake was with the demon spawn, a.k.a. Nessie. Paul and Jared were joking around about their normal stuff, strangely, today it struck a cord. I got angry and stormed off.

"Lee!" Seth called from the ring of trees. He knew better than to approach me when I was angry so he stayed on the edge of the trees. I looked back at him and then looked back at the ocean. Maybe he would go away if I ignored him. Most likely, not.

"Go away, Seth." I ordered. I could tell he wasn't going to do that until he was conviced that I was okay. "I'm fine, really. I just need to think." Seth reluctantly turned and began walking back the way he came. I sighed and dug my fingers in the sand. Being alone was the only way for me to cool down, since they never apoligize or anything. I heard loud footsteps moving toward the beach. Not feet, paws. Most likely Quil or Embry. Wrong again. Jake stepped onto the beach in human form, of course in shorts.

"Hey, Clearwater." He said calmly with a goffy grin on his face. I rolled me eyes and looked back at the ocean. I could feel heat radiating off of him as he sat down next to me. "Havin fun?" He asked.

"I was." I growled. Jake chuckled at my bad mood. He just loved seeing me angry, didn't he? "Leave me alone, Black." I said. He shook his head and looked over at me.

"What did they do now?" He asked. I shook my head in defiance. "Come on, Leah, you can tell me. You're my beta, the least I can do is knock em around for ya." He said. I sighed and looked down at the sand, not wanting to meet his gaze because I would be at a loss of words if I did. Yup, I'm crushing on my alpha.

"Paul and Jared were joking around, being morons." I explained. "About the usual, Sam, Emily, how I'm such a bitch." Jake frowned.

"You're not a bitch, Leah. They're just idiots." Jake assured. Did I mention that he was the only person who could make me feel better? Well, sometimes even I can't assure myself like Jake can. "You're much better off without Sam anyway, Lee. I never thought you guys were right for eachother, you know?" He said. He turned to me and this time I looked him directly in the eyes. As corny and sappy as this sounds, I felt complete with Jake. He smiled at me and I actualy smilee back, half heartedly of course.

"Now that I think about it, you're right. Sam and I weren't meant to be." I said. Rational Leah was back, rational Leah was also nice Leah. It always seemed to show up when Jake was around. Jake chuckled at my abrupt change in attitude.

"Of course I'm right!" Jake exclaimed. "Now, let's go kick some wolf butt." We stood and raced away to my house where everyone was watching TV. We walked in and Jared immediatly stood up and prepared to run. Paul stood up slowly and everyone drew silent. Even Quil and Embry were there. Only Sam was absent. Paul smirked in anticipation of a fight. I put my hand against Jake's chest to stop him from tackling Paul.

"Jacob." Paul said. Jake glared at Paul and tried taking a step toward him. I pushed Jake back and stood between them. As much as I would have enjoyed seeing Paul getting the crap beat out of him, I couldn't let Jake fight my battles. That and the fact that we were in my house.

"Paul." Jake growled between clenched teeth. Jake started shaking and I knew that if I was close to him when he phased, I would look just like Emily did now. I didn't care, I just wanted Jake to let me fight him.

"Havin your alpha fight for you, Leah?" Paul snorted. I growled and turned to him. I aimed a punch to his jaw and he fell back onthe floor.

"Jerk." I growled. I turned to see Jake shaking more violently. I took his arm and pulled him toward the door. He seemed to understand what I was trying to do because he followed me outside and off the porch. He walked ahead of me and began to shake more. Paul came outside the house and was also shaking. Great, a wolf fight. Everyone followed and tried to seperate the two. Jake was growling.

"Leave him alone, it's too late." I said. They seemed to take my statement into consideration. I pulled Seth and Brady away from Jake before grabing Collin. Embry and Quil stepped away from Paul and we all got a safe distance between us and them. Jared was figeting and I assumed he knew he was next. This was a fight neither Paul or Jared could ever win.

Jake shifted first and stormed Paul who shifted a second before Jake reached him. The fight was still going on after 5 minutes and then Sam, in wolf form, came into the clearing. Sam barked, causeing Paul to reluctantly trudge away. Paul limped over to Sam and Jake growled at him as Paul stood next to Sam. Jake tried to step forward towards Paul, I assume to continue the fight, but Sam growled at Jake and they were silent for a minute. I was the first one to walk toward Jacob and Sam. Seth followed close behind me and I stood next to Jake. Jake looked over at me and I smiled at him.

"Ya did good, Jake." I laughed. Jake laughed, well it sounded like a laugh if wolves could laugh. Sam looked over at me and back at Jake. He growled and Jake growled back. The other guys were heading towards us slowly. "What ever you guys are arguing about, knock it off. Let's go,

Jake." I told him. Jake looked between Sam and me as if judging which was more important. Jake turned and followed me away from the others. We headed into the woods and I made my way toward his house since he didn't have any shorts now. I didn't sense anyone following us so I figure it was safe to say that they wouldn't show up at Jake's.

"Some fight, huh,Jake?" I asked him. Jake nodded. "What was Sam mad about?" I asked, although I didn't expect an awnser. Jake growled deeply. I patted the top of his head and smiled. "Calm down, Jake." We reached his house and I turned around as Jake shifted back into human form. As much as I would of liked to watch . . . . . . it was totaly something you shouldn't think about you're alpha. I leaned against a tree when I heard the back door close.

What had Sam been so mad about? Why hadn't I faught Paul? Why did I let Jake fight my battles? How weak did I look to all them now?

"Hey, Lee!" Jake called as he ran toward me in a new pair of shorts with a goofy grin on his face. How could you resist smiling when it came to Jake?

**A/N: Done! Sorry if it was short! Review if you want me to continue. First Fanfic.**


End file.
